Goo Goo Dolls - Iris
by bookluver123 XD
Summary: What happens when Magnus overhears Alec singing a song directed at him...


Alec made a little moaning sound then searched the bed for Magnus but Magnus was not to be found.

"Magnus?" Alec called from the warmth of the bed. _No reply, that's odd. He must be out with one of his clients. _

Alec sighed then threw the sheets of him, shivering when the cold air hit him. I wish Magnus would of woke me, Alec stood up searching the room for his clothes, eventually he found them in the bathroom.

After a quick wash Alec got dressed into his usual clothes – black/grey sweater which by the way is practically torn to rags, black trousers and black shoes.

Alec yawned walking back into Magnus's room then realised how messy it was. Clothes were chucked everywhere with Chairman's fur littered on the floor. Alec sighed "Guess I'll surprise Magnus by tidying his room" Alec started to grin at the thought.

He started to pick up clothes sorting them into piles, clean or dirty, after a while Alec started humming the tune to a song. "This would be perfect to sing to Magnus" Alec said out loud not knowing that Magnus was outside the room listening to Alec with amusement.

Alec picked up a toothbrush he found on the bedside table and used it as a mic.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Alec started dancing with a broom he was using to sleep the floor with, pretending it was Magnus and giggled to himself. Meanwhile Magnus was peeking through the door spying on Alec.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you right now

Alec jumped up on the bed bursting into the chorus whilst chucking pieces of paper into the bin and dancing like a lunatic. Magnus couldn't help a little chuckle whilst watching his cute Allie.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Alec jumped down off the bed and started making it tucking the sheet corners into the bed. Magnus was still watching Alec through the door_, oh darling of course I know who you are_, he thought to himself.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Alec grabbed the broom again and burst into the chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Alec then started to hum the instrumental part while putting Magnus's clean clothes into his wardrobe. Magnus wasn't sure he could keep watching without running in and hugging Alec.

Alec cut the instrumental short as it dragged on for ages, Alec had nearly finished tidy all that was left was to put Magnus's dirty clothes in the wash.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

When Alec was finished he went and collapsed on Magnus's bed laughing like a little kid. Magnus couldn't keep from hugging his little Alec so slowly walked in and said "Nice song, and your right it is perfect to sing to me, darling".

Alec froze inshock then blushed a dark red and hid behind the covers curling into a ball, _Magnus heard me!_

Magnus crossed the room slowly inspecting how clean it is, then led down next to Alec and hugged him nuzzling is head "Its okay darling, you don't have to be embarrassed. That song told me a lot of your feelings and I love you even more" he said in a soothing voice while rubbing Alec's back.

Alec leaned into Magnus feeling his heat then murmered "Really?"

"Really darling, I'm not lying" Magnus replied chuckling.

Alec turned his head and stared into Magnus eyes and sang quietly "The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful stop me and steal my breath"

Magnus looked a little shocked but pleased "Oh really darling well your eyes are better" Magnus said kissing Alec's nose then his mouth.

Alec kissed him back then pulled away "Where did you go this morning?" Alec asked nuzzling into Magnus's shoulder

"I had a client to attend to, and you looked to peaceful and cute to disturb" Magnus replied wrapping his arms round Alec pulling him closer.

Alec blushed a bit then replied "Oh ok, I love you Magnus" and moved to kiss him, Magnus kissed him back wrapping his arms around Alecs waist pulling him closer. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck one hand running through his hair.

After a while they stopped kissing to catch their breath then Magnus put his forhead on to Alec's and said "I love you too biscuit"


End file.
